herofandomcom-20200223-history
Raoh
Raoh is the (former) main antagonist of the manga/anime series Hokuto No Ken. He is the eldest of Ryuken's four adopted sons, Raoh is actually the older brother of Toki and Sayaka and the younger brother of Kaioh. His name became synonymous with the star Bōkyōsei (Violent Evil Star). Childhood Raoh was originally a native from the island of Shura. After the death of his mother, Raoh was orphaned and sent to the mainland by Jukei, along with his little brother, Toki, and the baby Kenshiro to train with Ryuken, the master of Hokuto Shinken. When they met Ryuken, he left Raoh and Toki at the bottom of a canyon and promised he would only adopt the one who made it to the top first. Raoh clawed himself to the summit but carried Toki with him and ordered Ryuken to adopt both of them. Ryuken was moved by this act and agreed, taking Raoh as his apprentice. Raoh trained hard under Ryuken, driven by the desire to become the strongest. He made a promise with Toki that, should he fall victim to his own ambition, his little brother would stop him at any cost. The King of Fists As Raoh developed a fierce and terrifying fighting style, Ryuken came to fear his power and chose Kenshiro as the 64th Successor to Hokuto Shinken. Subsequently, Raoh broke the 1,800 year law of Hokuto Shinken by refusing to give up his power. Ryuken tried to stop him from misusing the Hokuto style, but Raoh killed him and left the temple to further his ambition. He assumed the title of Ken-Oh (拳王 Fist King) and amassed an army to conquer the wasteland. Among those to join under his banner were Jagi, Amiba, Yuda and Ryuga. Raoh established the mighty stronghold of Cassandra as a prison for martial artists, whose secret scrolls he had stolen to perfect the ultimate fighting style. He also kept Toki imprisoned there to prevent him joining forces with Kenshiro. However, Cassandra was liberated by Kenshiro, and Toki was rescued. Raoh launched a counterattack on Mamiya's village, where he fought with Rei of the Nanto Suicho Ken style and defeated him with a fatal blow. Kenshiro challenged Raoh for revenge and the two battled to a bloody standstill after Toki intervened to stop them killing each other. Raoh would finally duel with Toki to settle their childhood promise. Toki, weakened by his disease, was defeated, but Raoh spared his brother's life in a rare act of mercy. Raoh later fought against the Nanto Goshasei - guardians of the mysterious Last Nanto General, who had risen up to challenge Raoh's conquest. When Raoh discovered the General's real identity was Yuria, his unrequited love and Kenshiro's fiancée, he marched onward to claim her for himself. However, he was met by Kenshiro, who by now had learned the ultimate Hokuto Shinken technique - Musou Tensei - which overwhelmed him with fear. Raoh managed to escape with Yuria in his clutches and retreated to his fortress. Haunted by his fear of Kenshiro, Raoh abandoned the title of 'Ken-Oh' and swore to become a ferocious demon. His first act was to confront Fudou of the Mountains, a ghost from his past and the first man to teach him fear. Fudou was now a reformed character, adopting orphans of the wasteland, but he was forced to fight when Raoh threatened to slaughter his children. Despite repelling Fudou's relentless charge, Raoh was terrified of the vision of Kenshiro reflected in Fudou's eyes and left the battlefield in disgrace. On the verge of despair, Raoh decided that only killing Yuria would bring him the sorrow needed to learn Musou Tensei and defeat Kenshiro. However, as he prepared to strike, he discovered Yuria was hiding a terminal illness the whole time. Her courage in face of her impending death moved Raoh to tears and stopped him from killing her. Instead, he placed her in a temporary coma, slowing the spread of her disease. As fate would have it, this moment bestowed Raoh with Musou Tensei and he took Yuria's body to the Hokuto Renkitōza, faking her death in order to provoke Kenshiro into beginning their final showdown. After a grueling battle, Raoh realized his power was unable to defeat his opponent, whose soul was strengthened by the blood and tears shed against his great rivals. Conceding defeat to his younger brother, Raoh proclaimed that he had no regrets in his life and sent his own soul to the heavens, restoring light to the world. Raoh's mortal body turned to stone and was buried alongside that of Toki's. Gallery Raoh__atomiswave_.jpg Category:Fallen Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Siblings Category:Suicidal Category:Lethal Category:One-Man Army Category:Hope Bringer Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Protectors Category:Martyr Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Dreaded Category:Vengeful Category:Extremists Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Leaders Category:Elementals Category:Wrathful Category:Psychics Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Big Good Category:In Love Category:Monarchs Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Related to Villain Category:Fragmental Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Demons Category:Mentally Ill Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Traitor Category:Officials Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains